sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A gdyby tak zabrakło czasu
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Deepika zawsze była uwielbiana, po śmierci ojca razem z mamą przeniosły się do ciotki, tam mama całkowicie poddała się pracy, a ciotka stała się drugą matką. = Opowiadanie = Otworzyłam oczy, widziałam go, jak co dzień. Dzisiaj życzył mi powodzenia,tak będzie potrzebne. Cieszę się, że mimo wszystko wciąż mnie wspiera, potrzebuje go. Czas wstać mama nie będzie zadowolona kiedy spóźnię się pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole. Pierwsze dni są najgorsze, pierwszy dzień po śmierci taty, pierwszy dzień przyjazdu tutaj, pierwszy dzień mieszkania z ciocią, pierwszy dzień pracy mamy.A teraz pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, jestem przerażona.Mimo wszystko muszę dać sobie radę. Wstałam i udałam się do łazienki, tak zimna kąpiel, potrzebuje się orzeźwić.Woda spływa po moich włosach, później plecach, stałam z zamkniętymi oczami. Nagle usłyszałam wołanie ciotki -Deepiko, jeżeli się nie pospieszysz nie odwiozę Cię do szkoły, wolałabym jednak być przy Tobie w takiej chwili- tak ja też wolałabym żeby była. Bez niej życie tutaj byłoby totalnie bez sensu. To ona najbardziej wspierała mnie i mamę po tym jak tata się zabił. Ciocia Titi była siostrą taty, żadna z nas nie potrafi zrozumieć dlaczego nas opuścił. Ciocia mówi, że zawsze nas bardzo kochał i zawsze powinnam o nim dobrze myśleć, wierzy także, że to był wypadek, ona kochała go tak samo mocno jak ja i mama. Muszę się spieszyć jeżeli nie chce aby ciocia mi uciekła. Wywlekłam się spod prysznica. Stanęłam przed lustrem, umyłam zęby, złapałam suszarkę i szybciutko wysuszyłam swoje kasztanowe włosy do pasa, w moim wyglądzie uwielbiam je najbardziej. Nie jestem żadną pięknością, mam 165 cm wzrostu, w mojej figurze nie ma nic co mogłoby przyciągnąć uwagę ponieważ jestem bardzo szczuplutka. Kiedy się uśmiecham na policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki, je też bardzo lubię, mam je po tacie. Oczy, o bardzo nie lubię swoich oczu, są bardzo ciemne, mimo, że mama ma zielone, a tata miał niebieskie. Czas się otrząsnąć, suche już włosy złapałam w niechlujny kok. Weszłam do pokoju ubrałam byle jakie, trochę poddarte, jasne rurki, czarną bokserkę, kurtkę z jeansu, czarne trampki do kostek oraz założyłam na ramię starą szarą torbę. Zbiegłam na dół ciocia czekała przy drzwiach z kluczami od auta i domu oraz zapakowanym śniadaniem dla mnie. -Proszę, twoja ulubiona sałatka, ostatnio bardzo mało jadasz więc postanowiłam zrobić coś specjalnie dla Ciebie.- powiedziała podając mi paczkę. -Nie musiałaś ciociu, naprawdę-wzięłam od niej paczuszkę -Moim obowiązkiem jest opiekować się Tobą, a śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia tym bardziej, że znając twój apetyt aż do końca dnia już nic nie zjesz. -Kocham Cię ciociu. A gdzie mama? Nie pojedzie z nami?-ciocia posmutniała kiedy o to zapytałam. -Kolejna delegacja kochanie, wyjechała w nocy. Nie chciała Cie budzić zadzwonili nagle.-nie miałam więcej pytań więcej czasu spędza w pracy, już się przyzwyczaiłam, wiem, że robi to dla mnie i bardzo mnie kocha. Ciocia otworzyła drzwi i wyszłyśmy. Wskoczyłam do auta i ruszyłyśmy. Po drodze nie zamieniłyśmy słowa, ale nie jechałyśmy długo. Zatrzymałyśmy się przed ogromnym budynkiem ogrodzonym wysokim żywopłotem, przed szkołą było bardzo dużo kwiatów, drzew oraz ławek. -Jest tu bardzo ładnie, prawda kochanie?- w odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęłam głową, nie byłam w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa-Deepiko wszystko w porządku?-zapytała, a ja delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. -Czas na mnie ciociu, zostań proszę aż nie wejdę do środka -Oczywiście-obdarowała mnie szerokim uśmiechem. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i wyszyłam z samochodu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odwróciłam się na jeszcze na chwilę, ciocia nadal się uśmiechała. Weszłam na teren szkoły, po dziedzińcu przechodziło wiele młodych osób, których w ogóle nie znałam, każdy prowadził z kimś rozmowę. Oprócz jednej osoby,dobrze zbudowany, ubrany na ciemno z czerwonymi włosami chłopak chował się za drzewem i palił papierosa. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że na niego patrze szybko zgasił papierosa i zaczął iść w moją stronę. Ewakuacja, natychmiast udałam się do głównego wejścia, szybko weszłam do szkoły, obróciłam się żeby spojrzeć czy też wszedł i nagle uderzyłam w coś i upadłam. Spojrzałam przed siebie, i zobaczyłam rękę więc chwyciłam, podniosła mnie. Przede mną stał bardzo ładny, dobrze zbudowany chłopak, uśmiechał się. -Musisz być Dika bo jest tylko jedna dziewczyna która miała dołączyć. Jestem Nathaniel, możesz mówić mi Nat. -odezwał się -Jestem Deepika, nie Dika, panie Nat. Skąd pan o mnie wie?-zdenerwował mnie przekręcając moje imię, jeszcze się z tym nie spotkałam, nigdy nie uważałam, że jest w jakimkolwiek stopniu trudne. Poza tym to imię wybrał mój tata. -Bardzo przepraszam Deepiko. Nie musisz mówić do mnie na Pan, będziemy w jednej klasie. Wiem o wszystkim co dzieje się w tej szkole, jestem głównym gospodarzem tego liceum-wytłumaczył -W takim razie, Nat, powinieneś wiedzieć gdzie odbywa się pierwsza lekcja. -Oczywiście, zaraz Cię tam zaprowadzę, ale najpierw musisz udać się ze mną do pokoju gospodarzy jest tam parę dokumentów, które masz podpisać-cholera, nie znoszę papierów -Okej, w takim razie prowadź- bez słowa zaczął iść wzdłuż korytarza. Po drodze minęliśmy chłopaka, którego wcześniej widziałam, bacznie się nam przeglądał. Chwilę później byliśmy na miejscu. W nie dużym, ładnym pomieszczeniu panował chaos, pełno porozrzucanych papierów i teczek. -Zaczekaj chwilę, zaraz to znajdę-zaczął przeszukiwać papiery-Tak, mam-odwrócił się w moją stronę z teczką, wyrzucił parę kartek, wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni swojej białej koszuli i podał mi go i pokazał gdzie muszę podpisać. Zrobiłam co kazał, on przez cały czas mnie obserwował, czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Kiedy już skończyłam wyciągnęłam długopis aby mu go oddać, on cały czas patrzył na moją twarz, nie zauważył nawet, że już skończyłam wiec pomachałam mu długopisem przed oczami. Wtedy dopiero się ocknął. -Mogę odmaszerować?-zapytałam w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i kiwnął potwierdzająco głową. Chciałam jak najszybciej się stamtąd ulotnić, wyszłam więc szybko. Nie wiedziałam gdzie mam iść. -Deepiko?-krzyknął głos za mną, kiedy się odwróciłam w moją stronę biegł Nathaniel. Mam nadzieję, że nie mam już nic do podpisania-Miałem Cię zaprowadzić-no tak, uśmiechnęłam się. Kiedy do mnie dołączył bez słowa zaprowadził do sali. Przez całą drogę mnie obserwował, jestem tego pewna. Weszliśmy do klasy, panował chaos.Wszyscy rozmawiali, każdy miał jakieś swoje miejsce tylko nie ja. Rozejrzałam się po ławkach i zauważyłam tylko jedno wolne krzesło. Boże obok czerwonowłosego, nie miałam wyjścia. Podeszłam i usiadłam obok niego. Po jego wyrazie twarzy mogłam tylko się domyślić, że nie jest zadowolony. Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie miałam zamiaru tego robić pierwsza. Nagle do klasy wszedł, wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna na czubku nosa znajdowały się okulary. Wyglądał na miłego. Lekcja historii bardzo szybko mijała, pan Frazowski przedstawił mnie, a później poprowadził zajęcia. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek każdy udał się do wyjścia. -A więc Deepika, tak?-odezwał się dziewczęcy głos za mną, odwróciłam się. Przede mną stała bardzo ładna dziewczyna o białych jak śnieg włosach. Głos miała bardzo uprzejmy-Jestem Rozalia, mów mi Roz-uśmiechnęła się. -Eeee, tak Deepika, mów mi Deep-odwzajemniłam uśmiech, podałyśmy sobie dłonie. -Pójdziesz ze mną na dziedziniec, mamy teraz dwa okienka?-nie czekała na moją odpowiedź, po prostu wzięła mnie za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Po drodze usta jej się nie zamykały, mówiła o swoim chłopaku Leo, jego bracie Lysanderze oraz jego przyjacielu Castielu. Twierdziła, że zaraz ich poznam. Kiedy wyszłyśmy, właściwie wyleciałyśmy na dziedziniec podszedł do nas Nathaniel. -Deepiko, pokazać Ci szkołę?- zwrócił się do mnie. -Nat odpuść sobie, ja się nią zajmę. Ok?-powiedziała niezbyt grzecznie Roz. Nathaniel nic nie powiedział, po prostu odszedł. Mam wrażenie, że dobrze zrobiła. Nagle stałyśmy obok drzewa, za chwile dołączyło do nas dwóch chłopaków. Ten z ciemnymi włosami i troche wyższy od drugiego to Leo, chłopak Rozalii. Drugi, bardzo przystojny, idealnie zbudowany, z białymi włosami to Lystander. -Mów do mnie Lys- powiedział -Deepika, po prostu Deep-to powiedziawszy wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę, złapał ją i delikatnie cmoknął. Myślałam, że się spalę, czułam na policzkach płonący rumieniec. Rozalia chyba zauważyła bo szybko odezwała się. -Lysiu, gdzie Cas? -Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, zawsze gdzieś znika. Nie widziałem od wyjścia z klasy-spojrzał się na mnie i uśmiechnął. -Nigdzie nie zniknąłem Lysiu-odezwał się głos którego jeszcze nie znałam, w ustach tej osoby imie Lysa zabrzmiało bardzo sarkastycznie-A to co za dziwadło?-domyśliłam się, że mówi o mnie, odwróciłam się by zobaczyć kto jest tak bezczelny. Ujrzałam jego, czerwonowłosego chłopaka, który mi się przygląda, miałam wrażenie, że patrzy z pogardą. W ręce chłopak trzymał podpalonego papierosa, zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i zgasił fajkę. Dalej Deep, weź się w garść. -To dziwadło ma na imię Deepika, w porównaniu do niektórych wygląda normalnie-odgryzłam się mierząc go przy tym od góry do dołu. W odpowiedzi, uśmiechnął się i prychnął. -Naprawdę Castiel, chociaż ładnym dziewczyną mógłbyś odpuścić-odezwał się Lys, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć więc tylko się uśmiechnęłam. -Wybaczcie, ale mam jeszcze parę spraw do załatwienia-to powiedziawszy odeszłam. Za sobą słyszałam tylko Rozalie, która krzyczy na Castiela, że zawsze wszystkich odstrasza. Obeszłam szkołę dookoła, kiedy zatrzymałam się pod tym samym drzewem gdzie stali wcześniej Leo, Roz, Lys i ta małpa, nie było ich już. Przykucnęłam za drzewem i wyciągnęłam papierosa, podpaliłam i szybko się zaciągnęłam, poczułam ulgę. Chciałabym żeby ten dzień dobiegł już końca. Nagle poczułam, że czyjaś ręka spoczywa na moim ramieniu. Podniosłam głowę, był to Castiel. Nic nie powiedział, kucnął tylko na przeciwko mnie i podpalił papierosa. Przyglądał mi się paląc, papierosy spaliliśmy w ciszy. Kiedy zgasiłam już swojego wstałam i poszłam w stronę ławki, na której chwilę później usiałam, chłopak do mnie dołączył. Po długiej ciszy wreszcie się odezwał. -Dlaczego?-zapytał -Dlaczego co? -Dlaczego w ogóle do Ciebie podszedłem-postanowiłam to przemilczeć-A wiec ty i ten kretyn jesteście parą -Nie wiem o jakim kretynie mówisz -O tym durnym gospodarzu- nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle tak pomyślał -Nie, ledwo go znam -Ale podobasz mu się, widać to na jego twarzy -Nie zna mnie. A dlaczego jest durnym kretynem? -Bo za Tobą lata-zaczął się śmiać i odszedł. Nie rozumiem tego człowieka,nie wiem czy chce zrozumieć. Reszta lekcji minęła szybko,na szczęście Castiela już nie spotkałam, wydaje się, że uciekł z lekcji. Po zajęciach udałam się do domu. W domu panowała cisza, tak, teraz była mi potrzebna. Mama na delegacji, ciocia w pracy do późnego wieczora.Nikt nie będzie mi zadawał durnych pytań. Ten dzień był jak zwyczajny pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, ale nie dla mnie. Czułam się inaczej, czułam się jakby dzisiejszy dzień miał niedługo odmienić całe moje życie. Usiadłam na kanapie w salonie i włączyłam tv, patrzyłam w ekran, ale cały czas myślałam o tym samym. Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie dzwonek, kto to może być. Podeszłam do drzwi, kiedy je uchyliłam ujrzałam cieszącą się Roz. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, byłam zaskoczona. W końcu otworzyłam usta aby coś powiedzieć, niestety biała piękność mnie wyprzedziła. -Deep, ja no wiesz. Chciałam,to znaczy przyszłam za Tobą-otworzyłam oczy ze zdumienia, po co dlaczego. Nie musiałam czekać długo na wyjaśnienia-Chciałabym bliżej Cię poznać. Wytłumaczyć zachowanie Casa i przede wszystkim na coś Cie namówić.-zaprosiłam ją do środka-Gdzie jest twój pokój?-pokazałam palcem na górę-Idę tam, a Ty przynieś coś do picia, jestem taka spragniona, bardzo szybko chodzisz-poleciała na górę. Jest dziwna, ale może dlatego taka zabawna, darzę tę dziewczynę bardzo pozytywnymi uczuciami. Ułożyłam na tacce dwie szklanki i dzbanek z sokiem. Poszłam na górę, Rozalia siedziała z głową w mojej szafie. Postanowiłam zachowywać się jak najciszej dam radę. Delikatnie odłożyłam tackę na stoliku i powoli, cichutko zaczęłam się do niej zbliżać. -Nie uda Ci się to-odezwała się nagle i to ona mnie wystraszyła, wyciągnęła głowę z szafy-Słychać Cię na kilometr-uśmiechnęła się przy tym szeroko, podeszła do stolika i zaczęła lać sobie sok -Możesz mi powiedzieć co robiłaś zanurzona w mojej szafie?-zapytałam -Inspekcję, muszę się Tobą zająć jeżeli masz kogoś poderwać-o czym ona mówi? Kogo poderwać? -C,co? Jakie poderwać? Nie mam zamiaru nikogo podrywać -Jeszcze się okaże-puściła do mnie oko, uwielbiam tę dziewczynę. Kiedy ja także nalałam sobie soku rozsiadłyśmy się na łóżku. Rozalia zadawała wiele pytań, dlaczego się tu przeprowadziłam, z kim mieszkam, jak się tu czuje, jak mi się tu podoba. Wydaje mi się, że opowiedziałam jej całe swoje życie. Tak, zdecydowanie, wie już wszystko. Pierwszy raz w życiu tak przyjemnie mi się z kimś rozmawiało, śmiałyśmy się razem, płakałyśmy też. Jest cudowna. W końcu nie uniknęłam tematu Castiela. -Deep, posłuchaj mnie. Wiem, że odeszłaś wtedy od nas przez Casa. On jest trochę inny niż wszyscy, ale nie skreślaj go, zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. W końcu to najlepszy przyjaciel Lysa, a Lys jest najmilszym chłopakiem w całej szkole.-tak to już zdążyłam zauważyć- Zanim Castiel zaczął mnie akceptować także minęło troche czasu, on nie ufa ludziom. Jest zamknięty w swoim własnym świecie gdzie ma swoją muzyke, papierosy, Demona i Lysa. Twierdzi, że niczego więcej nie potrzebuje. -Yyy? Demona?-zapytałam -Swojego psa, to chyba jedyna istota na świecie którą kocha, ale nawet do tego się nie przyzna-przewróciła oczami-chciałam Ci to wszystko powiedzieć żebyś nie oceniała go zbyt pochopnie i nie gniewała się, naprawdę idzie się przyzwyczaić do jego charakterku-tego akurat nie byłabym taka pewna -Spokojnie Rozo, nie tylko on potrafi pokazać swoje. Ja się nie dam. -No i takie podejście jest okej, zobaczy, że Cie to nie rusza i da Ci w końcu spokój. Z każdym tak ma, oprócz Nata. Boże jak oni się nie znoszą. -Tak to wszystko wyjaśnia-mruknęłam do siebie. Roz zrobiła pytającą minę-Nie nic. Okej, poznałyśmy się bliżej, porozmawiałyśmy o Castielu wiec została tylko jedna rzecz. Na co chcesz mnie namówić?-w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki, długo nic nie mówiła, aż w końcu -Pójdźmy na shopping, plisssssss-krzyknęła, kiedy ja ostatnio byłam na zakupach? Od śmierci taty na pewno nie. W sumie... Mam dosyć sporą ilość pieniędzy odłożonych z kieszonkowego i pracy wakacyjnej. Rozalia patrzy na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem. Posłałam jej uśmiech i już wiedziała, że się zgadzam. Zaczęła skakać z radości śpiewając 'idę z naj na shooping, idę z naj na shooping', śmiałam się, już dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłam, mimo, że tak na dobrą sprawę dotychczas tylko rozmawiałyśmy. Wzięłam portfel, torbę, zostawiłam cioci kartkę 'jestem na zakupach, kocham cie. D'. Do centrum handlowego pojechałyśmy autobusem. Wróciłam do domu z trzema pełnymi torbami, Rozalia miała ich chyba z pięć, ta dziewczyna nie zna umiaru, zaśmiałam się do siebie. Kupiłam ubrania i kosmetyki, nie wiem po co przecież ja się nie maluje,ale Roz uparła się, że na sto procent mi się to przyda, śmiem w to wątpić. Cioci jeszcze nie było. Zgłodniałam, spojrzałam na zegarek. Już ta godzina? Idę spać, jestem bardzo zmęczona. Zakluczyłam drzwi, poszłam na góre rozpakowałam zakupy, przebrałam w pidżamę i położyłam. Nie musiałam czekać długo, szybko zasnęłam. Mijały tygodnie, nie działo się nic specjalnego. Rozalia jest najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie, a Lys przyjacielem. Castiel wciąż mnie zaczepia, ale już taki jego urok, jest cudowny mimo wszystko. Nathaniel, no cóż. Parę razy spotkałam się z nim poza szkoła, ale widzę w nim bardzo dobrego kolegę, niestety mam wrażenie, że oczekuje czegoś więcej. Bardzo tęsknie za mama, a własnie, to dzisiaj. Dzisiaj wraca, tak się cieszę. No, ale najpierw szkoła, codzienny rytuał odprawiony kąpiel, suszarka, kok, ciocia czekała jak zawsze ze śniadaniem żeby zawieźć mnie do szkoły. Dzisiaj wolałabym jednak się przejść. -Ciociu, może pójdę dziś pieszo?-zapytałam -Jeżeli chcesz -Tak, spacer dobrze mi zrobi. -W takim razie pa. Uważaj na siebie.-pocałowała mnie w czoło i wyszła, ja zaraz za nią. Mam dużo czasu, usiadłam na ławce w parku i odpaliłam papierosa. Nagle usłyszałam szczekanie, w moją stronę biegł wielki czarny pies, uwielbiam pieski, ale ten wygląda na wyjątkowo groźnego. Nie będę uciekać, to tylko pies. Podleciał do mnie, i zaczął się przymilać. Głaskałam go, a on się cieszył, rzucałam mu patyk, a on przynosił mi go z powrotem. -Demon!-nagle ktoś krzyknął, pies od razu uniósł łeb, ale chwile później turlał i bawił się dalej-Demon-tym razem już nie było to wykrzyczane, ale normalnie powiedziane. Uniosłam głowę, obok nie stał Castiel, nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, ale kiedy zauważył, że na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powiedział. -Nie wiedziałem, że masz na imię Demon -Jak zawsze przesympatyczny -Tylko ty masz takie zdanie. Demon! Idziemy!-warknął na psa -Pies milszy od właściciela, w twoim przypadku dziwne byłoby gdyby było inaczej-Castiel zaczął się śmiać i ku mojemu zdziwieniu usiadł obok mnie-nie zapytałeś o pozwolenie -Przepraszam-wstał-Zaszczyciłaby mnie Pani i pozwoliła usiąść obok?-wyczuwałam sarkazm we wszystkim co mówił -Nie-odpowiedziałam mu z pogarda -Cco?-zaczął się śmiać i usiadł, nie odezwałam się na ten temat-Rozumiem, że panienka zmierza do szkoły?-znowu sarkazm, mam ochotę mu przywalić. -Tak za ty zapewne nie-odpowiedziałam zła -Czasem trzeba się od tego wszystkiego oderwać, trochę wyluzować i dać się ponieść. Co ja będę Ci o tym opowiadał i tak jesteś za sztywna na wagary. -Przepraszam, co? -Nie ma za co przepraszać, jesteś jak ten idiota Nathaniel. Z resztą zauważyłem, że jesteście dość blisko-ten kretyn mnie podpuszcza.Nie kurwa nie dam się, przybliżył się do mnie, nasze twarze dzieliły minimetry-bardzo blisko-szepnął. Boże, Deep otrząśnij się. Co on z Tobą robi. -Chcesz się założyć, że nie?-także szepnęłam. Nagle wybuchł śmiechem. -Myślisz, że ja nie podejmę wyzwania? -powiedział dalej się śmiejąc. -W takim razie jestem do twojej dyspozycji dziwadło-uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wstał. -Demon, idziemy-zaczął iść, Demon posłusznie ruszył za nim, odwrócił się w moją stronę - Spędzisz cały dzień na tej ławce?-wstałam i poszłam za nimi. Szliśmy jakiś czas bez słowa, nagle stanęliśmy przed jednym z domów,nie był duży, zwyczajny dom. Castiel podszedł do drzwi. -Zaczekasz czy wchodzisz?-zapytał,nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić, patrzyłam na niego bez słowa- zaraz wrócę- wszedł do domu, rzeczywiście nie trwało to długo chwilę później wyszedł, podszedł do mnie-Jak chcesz możesz jeszcze zrezygnować i tak twoje towarzystwo nie bardzo mi odpowiada.-Boże, co za kretyn, odwróciłam się napięcie i kierowałam się w stronę domu. Wyciągnęłam fajkę i odpaliłam, nie znoszę go. Dawno nie byłam tak zdenerwowana, nawet nie wiem kiedy skończyłam papierosa, żałowałam, że nie pojechałam z ciocią. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął, wzrok miałam wbity w jego buty spojrzałam w górę, moja twarz blisko twarzy Castiela. -Nie pozwolę Ci tak po prostu uciec-chwycił mojego koka i zdjął gumkę, włosy spadły w nieładzie na plecy. Spuściłam wzrok, on delikatnie chwycił za brodę i uniósł głowę, teraz patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy. Zaczął się zbliżać, on mnie pocałuje. Deep nie pozwól mu na to. Odwróciłam głowę w bok, nie mogłam się poddać. Cicho się zaśmiał, spojrzałam na niego z wrogością. -Pójdź ze mną-walczyłam ze sobą, ale postanowiłam się zgodzić. Długo szliśmy, nie zamieniliśmy po drodze słowa, nie spojrzałam na niego ani razu. Nie spostrzegłam nawet kiedy znaleźliśmy się w lesie. W tym momencie zdezorientowałam się. -Castiel, gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytałam nieufnie -Zaraz będziemy na miejscu-jeszcze chwile szedł tak jakby mnie tam w ogóle nie było, nagle się zatrzymał, zrobiłam to samo - zamknij oczy-zrobiłam co kazał, za chwilę chwycił moją dłoń-Nie bój się-zaczęliśmy iść, nawet nie próbowałam otwierać oczu, mówił mi kiedy powinnam uważać, jego głos mnie uspokajał. Ufam mu, nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale ufam. Cały czas czułam ciepło jego dłoni, trzymał ją tak jakby nigdy nie miał puszczać, chciałam żeby to trwało i trwało. Nagle wziął mnie na ręce, już chciałam otworzyć oczy by zobaczyć co się dzieje -Nawet nie próbuj-ostrzegł, chwile później postawił mnie na ziemi-możesz otworzyć oczy- zrobiłam to. Byłam w środku starego pomieszczenia, rozejrzałam się, Na ziemi leżał materac na nim zeszyt i gitara, spojrzałam pytająco na Castiela - To była kiedyś leśniczówka mojego ojca,teraz to jest po prostu miejsce w którym spędzam więcej czasu niż w domu. Lubię tu być, tutaj komponuje swoje piosenki-obdarowałam go ciepłym uśmiechem,na jego twarzy nie mogłam wyczytać żadnych emocji. -Mogę zobaczyć?-pokazałam na zeszyt leżący na materacu -Rób co chcesz-rzucił chłodno,mhm wrócił kutas Castiel. Podeszłam do materaca, usiadłam na nim, chwyciłam zeszyt, otworzyłam i czytałam. Piosenki o wolności, o miłości. Moją uwagę przyciągnęła jedna z piosenek, trochę znam się na muzyce więc zaczęłam cichutko śpiewać, obok mnie usiadł Cas chwycił gitarę i zaczął grać. Śpiewałam nie odrywając od niego wzroku, on też na mnie patrzył. Nagle urwał spojrzałam na kartkę koniec piosenki, urwana tak nagle. -Dlaczego jej nie skończyłeś?-zapytałam -Bo jeszcze nie wiem jak, napisałem ją gdy Cie poznałem i jeszcze nie wiem jak to wszystko się skończy- uśmiechnął się,odłożył gitarę obok materaca zbliżył się do mnie jedną dłonią odgarnął kosmyk włosów przyczepionych do moich ust-Chcę zobaczyć jaki będzie koniec- delikatnie pocałował kącik moich ust,spojrzał na mnie, zamknęłam oczy i chwile później zatopiliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku. To było cudowne, ja chyba go kocham. Nie to niemożliwe, nie mogę go kochać.Dlaczego nie? Oczywiście, że mogę. Przerwał pocałunek i patrzył na mnie chwilę -Jesteś piękna,dlaczego próbujesz to ukryć?-pogłaskał mój policzek.- Masz takie piękne oczy i te dołeczki, rzadko je pokazujesz, musisz zacząć częściej się uśmiechać - spuściłam wzrok wlepiając go w materac - Deep? Dlaczego na mnie nie patrzysz? Spójrz, proszę - uniosłam głowę, patrzył na mnie jakby z miłością - Dlaczego od kiedy zobaczyłem Cie u nas w szkole nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć, dlaczego zacząłem pisać piosenki o miłości.Co ty ze mną zrobiłaś?- zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, znowu zaczął mnie całować. Jest cudowny. Gdy oderwał się od moich ust, zaczął całować po szyi, przebiegł mnie cudowny dreszcz, później całował za uchem i za chwilę znowu po szyi. Wtedy postrzegłam do czego to zmierza. Odsunęłam się od niego. Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Ja, ja nie mogę.- wstałam i szybko wybiegłam płacząc, usiadłam przy pierwszym lepszym drzewie i schowałam twarz w dłoniach, pozwoliłam łzom lecieć. -Deep?-to głos Castiela. Nie uniosłam głowy, usiadł obok i objął mnie-Deep, nie miałem żadnego złego zamiaru-zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie-Nigdy Cię nie skrzywdzę, rozumiesz? Spójrz na mnie błagam- uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam prosto w jego piękne szare oczy.-Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy, obiecuje-wtuliłam się w niego, siedzieliśmy tak dosyć długo, nie musieliśmy rozmawiać wystarczyło, że był obok mnie. Zaczęło robić się ciemno. -Chodź, odprowadzę Cie do domu-wstał i podał mi rękę by mnie też pomóc wstać. Skorzystałam z pomocy i ruszyliśmy. Przez prawie całą drogę nie rozmawialiśmy, był zajęty myślami widziałam to po nim. Kiedy już dochodziliśmy do mojego domu wreszcie się odezwał. -Deepiko,to wszystko to nie był dobry pomysł. Wiem, że mój i wiem, że dasz sobie lepiej rade beze mnie. Nie jestem dla Ciebie dobry, lepiej jakbyśmy po prostu zostali przyjaciółmi- bardzo intensywnie poczułam ból w piersiach, ostatnio czułam to gdy dowiedziałam się, że tata nie żyje, do oczu napłynęły mi łzy -Przecież obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz-łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach -Skrzywdziłbym Cie o wiele bardziej gdybym pozwolił żeby to co jest miedzy nami się rozwinęło-odszedł, po prostu, patrzyłam jak odchodzi, nie odwrócił się, ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał. Zniknął za zakrętem. Nie wiedziałam czy wchodzić w takim stanie do domu. Usiadłam wiec na schodach i odpaliłam papierosa.Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi, to była ciocia. -Wiedziałam, że palisz-usiadła obok mnie, kiedy spostrzegła w jakim stanie jestem przytuliła mnie-Kochanie co się stało? To przez tego chłopaka z którym stałaś?-kiwnęłam potwierdzająco głową, wzmocniła uścisk. Siedziałyśmy tak przez chwilę, w końcu wstałam i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko i szlochałam tak długo aż zasnęłam. Zbudziłam się bo usłyszałam krzyki. Otworzyłam oczy. Mama! Ale krzyczy, dlaczego? Nagle krzyk cioci. Kłócą się. O co się kłócą. Wstałam z łóżka, podeszłam do drzwi i delikatnie je otworzyłam, wywlekłam się z pokoju. Weszłam na schody, zeszłam parę stopni i już wszystko dokładnie słyszałam. -Kurwa, musisz jej powiedzieć. Rozumiesz? Niedługo skończy 19 lat, a nie wie nic o swojej matce.-wydzierała się ciocia -Ja jestem jej matką-płakała mama-Ona nie zniesie prawdy, nie mógł znieść jej twój brat, a co dopiero ona -Wiesz dobrze dlaczego się zabił, nie mógł znieść jej śmierci -Bo zawsze ją kochał -Jane ty pokochałaś owoc tej miłości,jest dla Ciebie wszystkim-ciocia uspokoiła ton.O czym one mówią -Właśnie dlatego jej nie powiem -Musisz to zrobić, jeżeli ona kiedyś przypadkiem się o tym dowie nigdy Ci nie wybaczy, a swojemu ojcu tym bardziej -Ja nie dam rady tego zrobić-mama zalewała się łzami -Będę przy Tobie-ciocia przytuliła mamę, przestały krzyczeć więc postanowiłam się ujawnić. Zeszłam na parter i stanęłam w drzwiach kuchni. Ciocia mnie zauważyła i odsunęła od siebie zapłakaną mamę, ta spojrzała na mnie. -Powiedzcie mi co się dzieje-odezwałam się po chwili. Mama spojrzała na ciocie, a ona kiwnęła głową. -Usiądź kochanie, musimy porozmawiać-łkała mama, bez słowa sprzeciwu zrobiłam to. ciotka stanęła za mną i mocno objęła, mama zbierała się chwilę żeby coś powiedzieć-Pamiętaj tylko, że czegokolwiek się teraz dowiesz zawsze będę twoją mamą i kocham Cie.-nagle cisza -Powiedz wreszcie-pospieszyłam ją -Twój ojciec był kiedyś z inna kobietą, ta odeszła od niego. Ja byłam jego pocieszeniem, wiedziałam, że kocha tamtą, ale zdecydowałam się wyjść za niego i wtedy ona wróciła. Wiedziałam, że mnie z nią zdradza, mimo to za bardzo go kochałam żeby odejść, był dla mnie wszystkim. Ona zaszła w ciąże. Twój tata chciał jej pomóc i nawet rozwieść się ze mną by być z nią i dzieckiem. Ona nie chciała, po porodzie odeszła, zostawiła dziecko w szpitalu więc jakieś dwa lata po ślubie twój tata przyszedł do domu z maleństwem, które pokochała od razu. Tym dzieckiem jesteś ty skarbie.-płakałam już przy połowie historii, domyśliłam się, ale musiałam to od niej usłyszeć-A twój ojciec zabił się ponieważ ona umarła, przed śmiercią wysłała list, że od dawna była bardzo chora i dlatego nie mogła Cię zostawić, dlatego musiała odejść. W liście napisała, że jest mi wdzięczna za to, że pokochałam i zaopiekowałam się Tobą jak własną córką. Kazałam twojemu tacie do niej pojechać, ale było już za późno, wrócił i parę dni później... -Zabił się-dokończyłam za nią.Wzrok miałam wbity w blat stołu, czułam na sobie spojrzenie cioci i mamy, nie mamy Jane. Nie może to do mnie dojść. Wstałam, wyleciałam z domu, padało, ale biegłam ile miałam sił w nogach. Wbiegłam w las, już wiedziałam gdzie chce teraz być. Długo błądziłam po lesie płacząc, aż w końcu znalazłam to miejsce. Światło się świeciło, wiedziałam, że jest w środku, Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka, zapłakana, mokra, drżąca, -Kurwa, Deepiko co się stało?-krzyknął przerażony Castiel, podszedł do mnie zdjął swoją kurtkę i otulił nią mnie przytulając. Tak teraz tego było mi potrzeba, płakałam, nie mogłam się uspokoić.Chciałam mu wszystko wytłumaczyć nie wiedziałam jak. Potrzebowałam tylko jego obecności, nic więcej nie było mi potrzebne, kocham go tak bardzo go kocham. Przytulał mnie tak długo aż się nie uspokoiłam. Kazał mi wszystko wytłumaczyć, na początku za każdym razem kiedy próbowałam mu opowiedzieć znowu zaczynałam płakać, ale byłam w stanie mu opowiedzieć. Był w wielkim szoku. -Deep, nie możesz mieć jej za złe. Próbowała Cie chronić-zaczął tłumaczyć -Ale dlaczego tyle czekała, dlaczego nie powiedziała mi wszystkiego wcześniejszej -Myślisz, że zareagowałabyś inaczej gdyby wcześniej Ci wszystko opowiedziała? -Nie, raczej nie -No właśnie Deep, ona kocha Cie jak nikogo innego na świecie mimo wszystko -Ja też ją bardzo kocham -I czego więcej potrzebujesz? To ona Cie wychowała, kochała, dawała Ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz -Tak ja to wszystko wiem, ale gdyby powiedzieli mi kiedy tata jeszcze żył. Chciałabym ją poznać i być przy niej kiedy umierała. Chciałabym ją zobaczyć. Jestem pewna, że miała brązowe oczy.-mówiąc to uśmiechnęłam się -Skąd to wiesz? -Bo mam jej oczy, żadne z rodziców nie ma jasnych oczu. Chciałabym mieć chociaż zdjęcie. -Na pewno była piękną kobietą-pogłaskał mnie po policzku, delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Cały czas mnie przytulał i nie chciałam żeby puszczał, ale wszystko się kiedyś kończy. Delikatnie odsunął mnie od siebie i przez chwile patrzył prosto w oczy w milczeniu. -Odprowadzić Cię do domu?-zapytał -Nie, chce jeszcze chwilę z Tobą zostać. Mogę? -Pewnie-położyłam głowę na jego kolanach i zamknęłam oczy, zasnęłam.-Deep, obudź się -otworzyłam oczy-Czas do domu-powiedział z uśmiechem -Długo spałam? -Może dwie godziny. -Cały czas tak siedziałeś? -Żartujesz? Zdążyłem zrobić wiele pożyteczniejszych rzeczy niż patrzenie na Ciebie jak sobie śpisz, uratowałem świat przed zagładą mała.-puścił do mnie oczko, idiota, ale mimo wszystko się uśmiechnęłam.-Czas do domu, odprowadzę Cie, a nawet zaniosę jak chcesz. -Wystarczy, że odprowadzisz -Uff, to dobrze.-wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, Castiel zaraz za mną.Kiedy wyszliśmy już świtało, szliśmy obok siebie. Między nami panowała cisza, ale wiedziałam, że mnie wspiera. -Co mam jej powiedzieć?-przerwałam ciszę -A musisz coś mówić? -Chyba powinnam -Powiedz, że ją kochasz.Tylko tyle, wszystko co miało zostało już powiedziane -Może i masz racje -Zawsze mam-prychnął, rzuciłam mu gniewne spojrzenie -Tego akurat nie byłabym taka pewna -O co chodzi?-gdy zadał to pytanie zatrzymałam się, on chwilę po mnie -Cas, pytasz mnie o co chodzi? O nas chodzi do cholery -Deep, nie ma nas. Jestem ja, jesteś ty, nie my. -Dlaczego? -Już Ci to tłumaczyłem i nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia na ten temat. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, bardzo dobrymi, bliskimi, to wszystko. Nie licz na więcej, nie chcę Cię krzywdzić i nie pytaj więcej o to proszę. -Ja będę o to walczyła -Nie masz o co, uwierz mi. Zniknę zanim się spostrzeżesz.-spojrzałam na niego pytająco-Nawet wzrokiem nie pytaj. Nie mam już nic do powiedzenia, naprawdę. Chodź już.-poszliśmy dalej, ale nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed domem, cmoknął mnie w czoło i odszedł. Stałam chwilę przed domem, myślałam nad tym co zrobię gdy wejdę do środka, tak już wiem. Weszłam do środka, mama i ciocia od razu do mnie podbiegły, obie płakały. Przytuliłam się do mamy. -Kocham Cię mamo, bardzo Cię kocham.-powiedziałam -Ja Ciebie też kocham córeczko.-ściskała mnie mocno i chwile później dołączyła także ciocia. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "A gdyby tak zabrakło czasu?" by emgeee? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Leo Kategoria:FF/Powieść